Ça jamais !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Ikki se transforme en automate suite à une nouvelle profondément choquante. Humour. Hyoga/Shun.


**Titre** : Ça jamais !

 **Fandom** : Saint Seiya.

 **Pairing** : Hyoga/Shun.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada, sauf cette idée qui est à moi.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Automate.

 **Résumé** : Quand Ikki se transforme en automate suite à une nouvelle profondément choquante. Humour. Hyoga/Shun.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Ça jamais !**

Lever le pied droit. L'avancer un peu. Le poser. Lever le pied gauche. L'avancer un peu. Le poser. Lever le pied droit assez haut. Le poser sur la première marche. Lever le pied gauche assez haut. Le poser sur la seconde marche. Recommencer jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. Prendre le couloir de droite. Avancer. Compter les portes. S'arrêter devant la quatrième porte. Tendre la main et saisir la poignée. Tourner la poignée. Pousser la porte. Entrer dans la chambre. Fermer la porte.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Hyoga en voyant Ikki agir comme un automate.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre, le rassura Shiryu.

\- Mouais, soupira le blond. Je suis pas sûr moi... T'as vu ses yeux ? Ils étaient vides...

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Va plutôt voir Shun au lieu de t'inquiéter d'Ikki. Lui a besoin de ton soutien.

Hyoga approuva silencieusement et pris la direction du jardin où le chevalier d'Andromède s'était enfui.

Traverser la chambre. Entrer dans la salle de bain. Se déshabiller. Mettre le linge sale dans le bac à linge sale. Garder son boxer. Prendre sa brosse à dents. Y mettre du dentifrice. Se brosser les dents. Rincer. Cracher. Sécher.

Ikki cligna des yeux, tombant sur son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, en boxer, une serviette à la main. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Jetant un œil derrière lui il constata qu'il était bel et bien dans sa chambre à l'étage du domaine Kido. Grognant contre lui-même, il lâcha sa serviette et alla s'étaler sur son lit. C'était quoi cette réaction ? Depuis quand il agissait comme un bête automate ? Ah oui... Depuis que son petit frère lui avait annoncé ça ! Ikki soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier... ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ikki massacrait son oreiller, étouffant tant bien que mal ses cris rageurs dedans. Non... non... Non... Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas Shun ! Pas son petit frère si gentil et innocent ! Il aurait pu tout accepter de lui ! Même qu'il soit la réincarnation d'Hadès lui-même ! Mais ça ! Bordel ! Se redressant d'un bond, Ikki arpenta sa chambre en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage.

Que Shun soit gay, ça ok, il pouvait s'y faire. Quelque part ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. Non ça, encore ça passait.

Que Shun soit en couple avec Hyoga... La pilule était plus difficile à avaler. Pourquoi Hyoga ? Ce blondinet pleurnichard encore pendu aux jupes de sa défunte mère ? Sérieusement... Il ne voyait pas ce que son frère pouvait trouver au chevalier des glaces. Non vraiment... Mais bon, s'il était heureux, pourquoi pas. Avec un peu de temps, il pourrait s'y faire aussi. Et puis Hyoga n'était pas le pire choix possible... Même si ce n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Au moins le chevalier des glaces n'était-il pas complètement stupide contrairement à d'autres chevaliers de sa connaissance. Et puis il était puissant, moins que lui certes, mais quand même suffisamment pour pouvoir protéger Shun en cas de besoin.

Bon donc, Shun était gay et en couple avec Hyoga. Ikki déglutit et soupira. Jusque là, ça allait... Mais ça ! Non, jamais il ne pourrait s'y faire ! Désabusé, Ikki sortit sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air frais nocturne espérant que cela le rafraichirait. Appuyé sur la balustrade en pierre, il laissa son regard s'égarer sur le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité. Sa petite sortie eut l'effet escomptée, son esprit torturé se calmant au fil des minutes et retrouvant sa sérénité habituelle.

Mais tout ceci fut ruiné quand ses yeux virent un couple s'enlacer tendrement sur la pelouse à quelques mètres devant lui. Crispant les mains contre la balustrade, Ikki laissa sa colère exploser :

\- Hyoga ! Tu vas mourir !

Son hurlement fit sursauter tous les êtres vivants à moins d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Furieux Ikki sortit en courant de sa chambre, avala les quelques mètres que le séparait de l'escalier, dévala lesdits escaliers et se précipita dehors bien décidé à trucider ce foutu chevalier des glaces !

Que Shun soit gay, ok. En couple avec Hyoga, ok. Mais qu'ils couchent ensemble ? ça jamais !

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

voilà, voilà... ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venue par là moi...  
Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ?

Lili


End file.
